


Who'd've Thunk It?

by someoneplsloverobbierotten



Category: LazyTown
Genre: (he doesn't mind in the least), (so does Sportacus though), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Robbie Wins!, Sportacus has been Defeated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneplsloverobbierotten/pseuds/someoneplsloverobbierotten
Summary: He's done it.Robbie Rotten has finally found the ultimate way to keep Sportacus off the streets of LazyTownforever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i put ‘sleepy peepy’ down as a place holder and ended up keeping it bc its so goshdarn cute, so if its ooc i apologise but heck man, sportacus is a sleepy peepy.

He's done it.

Robbie Rotten, Master of Disguise, Number One Villain and genius inventor and mechanic has finally found the ultimate way to keep Sportacus off the streets of LazyTown _forever_.

That's right; **_forever_**.

How?

_Sex_.

It turns out, that not only does sex make Sportacus a sleepy peepy, but for some entirely unexplainable reason he also finds Robbie absolutely _irresistible_. Robbie can be doing absolutely anything: working on a machine, reading a book, baking a cake, or even just _sitting down,_ and Sportacus will look at him with dreamy eyes and a besotted grin like Robbie is the greatest and most beautiful thing in existence and kiss him. On the lips and on his cheeks, the top of his nose and the curve of his jaw, his forehead, his chin, his neck; he just can't seem to resist. Robbie can hardly believe it, but he's not going to protest his boyfriend loving him, even if he can’t really comprehend _why_.

Still, pretty much every single time Sportacus kisses him they'll end up having sex, and then, every single time, Sportacus will fall asleep.

It's an endless cycle.

Ergo; Robbie can pretty much keep Sportacus down here with him all the time, preventing him from flipping-around aboveground with sex.

Propped up slightly against the headboard, Robbie looks down at the sleeping elf. He's curled into Robbie's side, nose pressed against Robbie's ribs. Robbie has one arm around Sportacus's shoulders, his thumb rubbing small circles into Sportacus’s bicep, with the elf’s head is resting lightly on his arm.

Robbie takes in the way the elf plasters himself to him, the way he seeks out the warmth and comfort of Robbie’s skin, burrowing into any scrap of exposed flesh he can find on Robbie’s body. Even their bare ankles are wrapped around each other, legs tangled together despite Sportacus’s curled position. He takes in the specific curve of Sportacus’s eyelashes, the stupid moustache he can’t help but find as endearing as he does annoying, the golden curls fanning slightly over Robbie's chest and smiles softly.

Sportacus snuffles in his sleep, sending short puffs of air over Robbie's chest. They ghost over Robbie’s nipple, tickling and making him shiver slightly and he chuckles, gently pulling the slumbering elf closer.

Either the movement or the noise disturbs him though and Sportacus shifts against Robbie, eyes fluttering open. Robbie watches those gorgeous sleep-clouded blue eyes start to clear and sees the slow, warm smile spread across Sportacus’s face as the full awareness of where he is comes back to him.

As expected, Sportacus cranes his neck up to kiss him and Robbie tilts his head down to meet him halfway, gently pressing his lips to Sportacus’s.

Sportacus hums contentedly against Robbie’s lips before pulling back a little and pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw, and Robbie catches a flash of a happy smile on his boyfriend’s face as he snuggles back down into the crook of his arm.

Sportacus stretches out an arm and hooks it around Robbie’s waist, and Robbie feels Sportacus’s fingers lightly stroking up and down his ribs as he doses off again.

Sportacus, Number 10, Way-More-than-Slightly-Above-Average-despite-what-he-thinks-Hero, defeated by sex.

Who'd've thunk it?

Settling back into the pillows, Robbie chuckles again.

He should've done this years ago.


End file.
